Historias del Espejo de Oesed
by Gart-Yukiteru
Summary: Viñetas. ¿Que es lo que todos ven en el espejo de Oesed? ¿Cuál es el deseo más profundo de su corazón? Descubrelo en estas historias de ilusión y esperanza, donde los secretos ocultos de los personajes se revelarán... Hoy, Ronald Weasley, versión revisada
1. Luna Lovegood

_Ninguno de los personajes es mío… Todos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling… _

_Todo esto es, obviamente, sin fines de lucro…_

**1. Luna Lovegood**

Luna caminaba por los pasillos intentando encontrar los objetos que le habían escondido los compañeros de su casa. Ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, llevaba pasándole los tres años anteriores, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera mal. Ella no sabia porque cada vez que le pasaba eso, le dolía el pecho y sentía ganas de llorar; claro, nunca lloraba.

En eso pensaba, sin darse cuenta, mientras corría por los pasillos aquella noche de verano. Después de un rato, finalmente salió de sus pensamientos, y notó con sorpresa que no sabía donde estaba; ella esperaba que, a estas alturas, ya conociera el castillo.

Aun así, decidió avanzar en lugar de caminar hacia atrás; sería más divertido así, creyó.

Pronto llegó a una larga estancia, donde más de una docena de puertas partían. En el centro, un extraño objeto parecía brillar: un espejo color plata, tan estático que parecía que por siempre había estado allí.

Luna se acercó, con esa curiosidad nata que caracteriza a su casa, y observó con detenimiento su reflejo. Se vio, con los cabellos largos brillando como la luna, tan solo un segundo; pronto su imagen se perdió en lo que parecía ser un remolino de ideas, pensamientos y sueños, sobre todo sueños…

En un momento olvidó donde estaba parada, que había ido a buscar, olvido todas sus preocupaciones y todos sus miedos por concentrarse en aquella imagen que hipnótica se mostraba ante ella.

Allí estaba Luna, sentada bajo el sol, con la sonrisa mas radiante que jamás se había visto, ni en todas sus fantasías. Estaba platicando con una joven de cabellos rojizos completamente rizados; era Ginny, la única persona que podía considerar su amiga. Pero no estaba solo ellas, estaban allí más chicos, todos ellos sonriendo despreocupadamente mientras platicaban sobre la escuela. Uno de ellos le sonreía a Luna desde el otro extremo del circulo, con una mirada nerviosa adornado su rechoncha cara.

-- ¿Amigos, he? --una voz sacó a Luna de sus pensamientos de forma repentina…

Allí junto a ella estaba el profesor Dumbledore, sonriéndole afablemente mientras la examinaba con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

-- ¿No le comprendo? --alcanzó a decir Luna. Albus solo sonrió más abiertamente.

-- Veo que has descubierto las maravillas del Espejo de Oesed, aquel que nos muestra el deseo más profundo del corazón.

-- ¿El deseo más profundo del corazón? -susurró ella, olvidando por un segundo a su interlocutor…

-- Así es; para ti, que siempre te has creído sola, te vez rodeada por gente que te aprecie. Pero no dejes que te engañe, lo que muestra, demasiadas veces, no es mas que una ilusión…

-- Amigos…

-- Si, amigos…

-- ¿Nunca podré tenerlos entonces?

-- Depende de cómo lo veas tú. A veces, lo mas irreal e imposible que creas es lo que ya estas teniendo y sintiendo. Es lo que no lo vemos...

-- ¿Usted que ve? --decidió preguntarle finalmente Luna.

-- Yo, no creo que importe --le dijo Albus-- Ya habrá tiempo para contarlo. Ahora corre, antes de que alguien la regañe, señorita Lovegood.

Luna llegó mucho después al gran comedor, casi vacío, pero se encontró con sorpresa que unos brazos la rodearon nada mas entrar.

-- ¿no quedamos que vendrías a comer? --le reprendió Ginny. -- Te hemos estado esperando todo el rato.

Luna volteó y vio a todo el grupo del ED allí, reunido, sentado en la mesa de Ravenclaw mientas platicaban animadamente. Luna sonrió, y una lágrima amenazó con escapársele de los ojos. Entendió las palabras de Dumbledore.


	2. Ginny Weasley

_Gracias a CiiJaii y SofiaLovegood… Solo por ustedes dos escribo otro capitulo._

_Otra cosa, Harry Potter no es mío, obviamente. Por si algún despistado lo creía…_

**2. Ginny Weasley**

No podía creer que después de haber logrado estar con Harry Potter, ahora lo había perdido. Debería haber dicho que no, debería hacer luchado. Pero no lo hizo, simplemente susurró un poco y dejó el tema.

Ahora ya era de noche. El funeral había terminado, y la tristeza había cambiado. Ahora solo podía recordar los besos, los abrazos, todos los sueños. Corría como tonta por el castillo sin saber adonde ir, simplemente se quería desahogar.

Entró en una habitación al final del pasillo, se sentó tras la puerta y lloró amargamente; todo lo que recordaba quería borrarlo, quería por un momento fingir que todo seguía perfecto. Se mantuvo así demasiado rato hasta que alzó la mirada.

Frente a ella, un desgastado espejo le devolvía la mirada. Se veía a si misma sentada allí, llorando. "Que mas podría ver" se recordó con una tímida sonrisa. Se acercó lentamente, hasta acurrucarse frente a el. Se vio, se acomodó el flequillo despeinado y puso en su cara una triste sonrisa, melancólica.

- Que tonta soy, ¿verdad? -le dijo al espejo.- No es como si creyera que todo duraría para siempre. Debería ser feliz porque paso, ¿es así?

Casi parecía como si quisiera que el espejo le contestara. De pronto la imagen se disolvió, se volvió nublada. Ella se acercó aun más, y con una mano temblorosa tocó el espejo. Pronto todo estaba claro; se veía a si misma parada en medio de la tierna escena. Estaba completamente de blando, con un velo sobre su cara.

Harry estaba junto a ella, con un traje negro impecablemente planchado. Le miraba a sus ojos esmeraldas. Ambos sonreían a más no poder. Si era posible, en ese momento Ginny se acurrucó un poco más al espejo.

- Puede besar a la novia -dijo el cura. Harry se acercó y le levantó delicadamente el velo. Juntaron sus labios una eternidad, demasiadas eternidades. La escena se disolvió lentamente. La Ginny real estaba llorando de nuevo. No pudo evitarlo.

Lentamente alzó su mano y golpeó fuerte al espejo, provocándole unas delgadas grietas que surcaron la perfecta superficie. "Tonto espejo, tonta ilusión" repetía su mente, pero su corazón no dejaba de repetir que era real, que era hermoso, que era posible, que todo estaba bien.

Se levantó, harta, y salió nuevamente. Tal vez en el próximo salón no habría extraños espejos que la entristecían aun más. Corrió por lo largo del pasillo y nunca volteó atrás, donde a través de la puerta se veía un anciano sabio y canoso…

- A veces causas demasiados problemas -dijo Dumbledore, mientras tocaba el espejo con sus delgados dedos. Las grietas desaparecieron.- No queremos que la señorita Weasley tenga 7 años de mala suerte.

Con una sonrisa, Dumbledore se desvaneció en el aire. No como lo hace un mago, sino como lo hace algo que no existe, que nunca existió.


	3. Tom Riddle

_Gracias por sus visitas y comentarios, me animan mucho a escribir una nueva historia… Este capitulo, basado en una serie que no me pertenece, quedó muy raro… Pero bueno, aquí lo tienen… DEJEN REVIEWS!_

**3. Tom Riddle**

Tom Riddle estaba caminando tranquilamente por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts… Era tranquilizante esa hora de la noche, cuando toda la oscuridad podía adueñarse del lugar, dejando pasar sus susurros siniestros. Ese era su hogar, las tinieblas…

Divagando como solo se permitía cuando estaba solo, el joven llegó hasta una sala circular, oculta en medio de los caminos de la escuela. No se percató de cómo paró allí, pues aún en sus pensamientos se regocijaba de lo bien que resultó su plan: finalmente tenía un Horocrux en su poder…

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, volteó a ver distraídamente la sala; era grande, y estaba casi completamente vacía, únicamente un solitario y viejo espejo adornaba el centro. Al acercarse, noto la fina capa de polvo que le cubría; le atrajo, era antiguo y sentía su poder: debía saber que era…

Colocó su cara frente a el, pero no logró ver nada; todo quedaba cubierto por el polvo que le cubría y las neblinas que se arremolinaban dentro de el. Paso su manga negra por el para limpiarlo, al menos lo suficiente para ver; era un asco, tener tan sucio su pulcra vestimenta… Si no valía la pena se enfurecería verdaderamente…

El espejo de pronto comenzó a aclararse, dejando ver las imágenes en su superficie… Para su sorpresa, no se vio a si mismo, al menos no como era actualmente: vio a alguien poderoso, un líder y un conquistador; no tardo demasiado en comprender que era el mismo el que se reflejaba. Era en lo que se podía convertir…

Pero la imagen pronto se distorsionó, borrándose completamente para dar paso a otra: una señora de cabellera negra sentaba en una sencilla silla, junto a una pequeña ventana que dejaba pasar la luz del día… Ella lloraba mientras movía lentamente sus brazos, donde un bebe recién nacido sollozaba, y cantaba una canción dulce y melancólica.

Riddle la reconoció al instante, aunque no supo bien como porque en su vida la había visto: ella era su madre… Aquella despreciable bruja que se había dejado morir y que lo había llevado a el a sufrir en un mundo donde nunca podría ser el mismo. Como odió esa imagen. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de mirarla…

Permaneció allí, en silencio, durante muchos minutos; cada segundo que pasaba con más deseos de salir corriendo de allí, cada segundo que pasaba con más deseos de quedarse absorto en la imagen… finalmente reaccionó, sin saber a ciencia cierta que fue lo que le hizo reaccionar.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó con pasos finos y serenos. Pronto olvidaría todo lo que vio en el espejo, únicamente recordando vagamente esa imagen poderosa que daba en el espejo… Sin embargo, su corazón (sin que el lo supiera) guardó por siempre el momento en que se contempló a si mismo en los brazos de su madre…

La sala se quedó vacía por unos instantes, antes de que un señor de barba gris apareciera junto al espejo y le mirara fijamente… Se perdió en sus pensamientos, antes de susurrar con voz extraña, casi cohibida: "así que aún es humano"…


	4. Draco Malfoy

_How!, creo que tenía tiempo que no escribía aquí. Pero ahorita me ha llegado una nueva idea que creo que es muy buena… Espero que ustedes piensen lo mismo. Sin más preámbulo, otra mirada a los deseos más profundos del corazón._

.

**4. Draco Malfoy**

Draco estaba sentado sobre un sillón mal acomodado, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos temblorosas. Una mesa rota sostenía sobre ella su varita, y varias herramientas descansaban sobre la desordenada estantería de a un lado. Frente a el, un armario permanecía inmóvil.

- Maldita sea. -dijo, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Su rostro estaba completamente pálido, y los sus esqueléticas manos no podían sostener su cabello desordenado. Ahora ya tenía tres meses intentando arreglar ese inútil pedazo de cacharro viejo, pero simplemente no podía: mil horas había estado dentro de aquella sala de objetos perdidos, pero no había hecho ningún progreso.

Cansado de estar allí, lentamente se paró. Tomó su varita y comenzó a caminar entre los largos pasillos rodeados de desordenadas. Totalmente exhausto, no notó como se apartaba del camino y comenzaba a perderse en aquel cuarto con forma de catedral.

Finalmente, acabó en medio de la nada para cuando se dio cuenta. Sin pensarlo, comenzó a buscar el camino de regreso, pero todos los pasillos se perdían en serpenteantes laberintos sin principio ni final.

Luego de recorrer corriendo alrededor de media hora, llegó hasta una pequeña intersección: allí, justo en el centro, se alzaba un solitario espejo, lleno de polvo y con letras sin sentido talladas en su marco. Draco se acercó con pasos temblorosos, como si le llamara.

- Esta no es tu cara, si no de tu corazón el deseo -leyó para si mismo con voz susurrante.

Alzó la mano, y con un movimiento quitó un poco de polvo del cristal, dejando un pequeño espacio visible: se vio a si mismo, con el pelo sin brillo, los ojos llenos de ojeras y la cara esquelética y pálida. Con ironía, sonrió: ¿Quién viera al antes imponente Draco Malfoy en ese estado tan lamentable? Y todo por su estúpido miedo a escapar de los errores de su familia…

Pensó en esto un momento, e inmediatamente la imagen del espejo comenzó a disolverse, para dar paso a una mucho más nítida: la de él mismo, pero mucho mayor y recuperando el antiguo esplendor que tenía cuando era más joven.

Estaba sentado en la sala de su casa, mucho más iluminada de lo que jamás la vio. Los cuadros tenebrosos de las paredes habían desaparecido, y los muebles se encontraban mucho más cuidados y menos sombríos de lo que los recordaba. Sonriendo, su otro yo disfrutaba de una pipa mientras leía un periódico, que en primera plana rezaba "15 años desde que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado cayó".

Draco sonrió de la ironía de aquella imagen, como si fuera un sueño demasiado irreal. Aunque igual, no pudo evitar continuar mirando esa seductora fantasía…

Un joven niño apareció en la escena, con el pelo dorado moviéndose al viento. Corría hacia el mayor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Ha llegado, ha llegado! -gritaba emocionado, mientras sostenía una carta en la mano.- ¡Mira padre, ha llegado mi carta a Hogwart!

El adulto lo levantó y lo sentó en su regazo, mientras sonreía. Tomó la carta entre sus manos y la abrió, comenzando a leerla en voz alta, al tiempo que el joven lo escuchaba atentamente, sin perder ningún detalle.

- Te dije que no habría ningún problema, Scorpius.

- ¡Y ahora finalmente podré conocer la escuela de mamá y papá!

- Por supuesto -le contestó el otro, sonriendo igualmente.

Al otro lado del espejo, el verdadero Draco comenzó a llorar sin que el lo advirtiera, pues poco a poco las lágrimas inundaron su cara yo corrieron rápidas en sus mejillas. Parecía tan buena aquella ilusión, que casi deseaba poder meterse al espejo y desaparecer para siempre de la porquería de vida que llevaba.

Dentro del reflejo, una joven de pelo castaño apareció en la sala, cargando algo de ropa limpia, y sonriendo al ver a padre e hijo.

- ¿Así que ha llegado finalmente? -preguntó mientras se acercaba.

- Si. -contestó Draco.

- Mira mamá: dice mi nombre y todo. Es increíble.

La señora sonrió, mientras dejaba el montón en una mesa y se sentaba al lado de Draco, apoyándose en su hombro con ternura. Volteó a verlo mientras continuaba sonriendo, al tiempo que comentaba:

- ¿Es buena la vida, no es cierto? Sin todo aquel dolor que provocó Voldemort.

- Si -contestó Draco.- Realmente es bueno…

Repentinamente, la imagen se desvaneció. Al mismo tiempo, Draco comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, alejándose del espejo. Dolía demasiado ver lo que podía ser y no sería. Siguiendo camino recto, y a apenas unos metros, apareció una puerta de roble. El joven la atravesó corriendo y continuó su camino sin mirar atrás.

Ojala hubiera mirado, porque allí se encontraba un anciano muy sabio que quería ayudarlo a cumplir esa visión. Con paso lento, Dumbledore entró en la habitación, mientras la puerta se cerraba tras él. Acercándose al espejo, puso su mano sobre él y le acarició suavemente la superficie.

- ¿No sabía que también podías ver el futuro? -dejó el comentario al aire.

.

_Qué tal? Creo que quedó bastante bien…_


	5. Teddy Lupin

_Ahora que son vacaciones tengo tiempo, así que intentaré publicar de todas las historias que tengo. Hoy tocaba a las Historias del Espejo de Oesed. Espero verdaderamente que les guste, y que dejen comentarios (por favor, que aún no logre más de 3 comentarios por capítulos es patético)._

**6. Teddy Lupin**

Teddy Remus Lupin era muy parecido a su querido padrino, el famoso salvador del mundo mágico Harry James Potter. Ambos eran huérfanos, ambos habían visto destruida su vida por las acciones del mismo maniaco demente, ambos habían sido hijos de merodeadores valientes que murieron buscando un futuro mejor, ambos odiaban ser reconocidos en la calle, y ansiaban el ser aceptados y tener una familia normal.

Pero cuando parecidos eran no se hizo evidente hasta aquella noche cuando Teddy, igual que tantas otras, salió a recorrer Hogwart oculto bajo la capa invisible de su padrino. Luego de estar hasta entrada la madrugada viendo la luna llena, y preguntándose cuantas cosas vio su padre a través de aquellos ojos lobunos, regresó por los oscuros pasillos del castillo. Sin saber cómo acabó por perderse dentro del castillo.

Siguió caminando, intentando encontrar el regreso hasta la torre de Gryffindor, pero solo logró desubicarse más. Con un poco de desesperación, mientras escuchaba a lo lejos los maullidos de la Sra. Norris (milagrosamente viva), comenzó a correr rumbó hacia un destino incierto.

Dando vuelta en la esquina, escuchó los pasos amortiguados del celador. Abrió la puerta a su derecha, y entró sin pensar, cerrando la puerta por dentro. Entonces volteó a ver la estancia, encontrándose con un gran salón circular, vacío completamente solamente ocupado por un espejo polvoriento.

Sin saber que esperar, se acercó lentamente hasta encontrarse frente al espejo. Sintió un poco de miedo al acercarse (y al mismo tiempo se sintió tonto por sentir eso, tenía 15 años, y un tonto espejo no debería hacerlo sentir tan nervioso), pero aún así llegó hasta el final. Pasó la mano por el espejo, despejando un poco el polvo, y se adentró, casi sin querer, en los remolinos que acompañaban el reflejo.

- Mamá… -salió de su boca, exhalando, cuando una mujer se materializó lentamente junto a él, sonriéndole de una forma idéntica a la suya; su pelo era igual al de Teddy, de color azul brillante y rebelde.

Junto a ella, abrazándola por el hombro, un hombre delgado, con la cara llena de ojeras y cicatrices, pero aún sonriendo de la forma más genuina que pudieras imaginar, vio a Teddy. Tenía su misma cara y sus mismos ojos.

- Padre… -dijo Teddy en un susurro contenido.

Otras formas comenzaron a formarse al lado de ellos, algunas de las cuales podía reconocer por fotos y pinturas. Vio a su propio abuelo, Ted Tonks, que le sonreía mientras movía la mano torpemente. Vio a los padres de Lupin, ambos abrazados y con ojos llenos de bondad. Vio a Sirius, el primo favorito de su abuela, que sonreía pícaramente, jugueteando con sus manos. Teddy estaba maravillado con esa imagen…

Pero pronto aparecieron más figuras, figuras que conocía demasiado bien. Su padrino Harry se paró junto a su padre, y le sonreía mientras le miraba con cierto orgullo en los ojos. Junto a ella, alguien a quien quería como a una madre, la esposa de su padrino, Ginny Weasley, le sonreía. Atrás de su madre, apareció su abuela Dora, con el mismo orgullo que tenía Harry.

Pronto el espejo se llenó tanto de gente que parecía no caber más. Los Weasley, al completo, llenaban la imagen, mientras los adultos se iban haciendo más y más, primos lejanos y cercanos, tíos y sobrinos le saludaban desde toda la imagen. Teddy, a pesar de sentirse tonto, no podía apartar la mirada. Se sentó en el suelo, con la capa a sus pies, mientras veía la imagen.

Se quedó allí mucho tiempo, quizás demasiado, hasta que una voz a su espalda le advirtió de que no estaba solo. Se volteó sobresaltado, viendo a una anciana bruja, de ojos llenos de sabiduría, que avanzaba mientras sonreía.

- Entonces -dijo la profesora McGonnagal- tú, como cientos antes que tú, haz descubierto las maravillas del espejo de Oesed.

- No sabía que se llamaba así, profesora -contestó Teddy.

- Espero que ya te hayas dado cuenta de lo que hace… -dijo la profesora mientras le miraba severamente por encima de los anteojos.

- Me mostró a mi familia...

Pero a media sentencia se quedó callado. No sabía que más decir. La profesora pareció notarlo, porque comenzó a hablar con ese tono que, su padrino le dijo, ocupaba cuando daba clases y quería que le prestaras atención y no le interrumpieras.

- Déjame explicarte. Nos muestra el deseo más profundo del corazón. Para ti, es ver a esa familia que siempre quisiste…

- ¡Pero yo tengo una familia! -interrumpió Teddy, pero se calló inmediatamente cuando vio la mirada enojada que le dirigió la directora. Aún así, se sorprendió cuando sonrió y le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

- Debes entender, Teddy, que el espejo puede ser engañoso. Rara vez muestra las cosas como son, y siempre oculta más de lo que dice. Quizás algún día lo comprendas.

- Yo tengo una familia, es solo que… -volteó a ver el espejo.

- No te sientas mal -dijo McGonnagal con una sonrisa-. No es que no los quiera a Harry, o a Dora, o a Ginny. Pero el corazón quiere lo que el corazón quiere. Y el tuyo siempre ha guardado esperanzas.

El silencio se instaló en la estancia, mientras la madrugada se iba yendo lentamente. Teddy volteó a ver el espejo, y vio cada una de esas caras, intentando memorizar a todos ellos juntos, allí, como una familia que jamás se pudo reunir con sonrisas en el rostro, y sin miedo en el corazón.

- La noche se está acabando -dijo la profesora-. Es mejor que regreses a tu sala común.

Teddy se dispuso a salir, recogiendo la capa. Le dio un último vistazo a la imagen, y se acercó a la puerta.

- Sr. Lupin -le llamó desde atrás la directora, haciéndolo voltear-. Te pido que no busques más el espejo. Mañana será llevada a una nueva ubicación, y no debes de volver a verlo. Pero si te encuentras con él, quiero que estés preparado.

Teddy salió del cuarto, y se caminó por los pasillos. A través de la ventana vio el sol saliendo por el cielo. No sabía que pensar de las palabras de la profesora, ni de lo que vio en el espejo. ¿Qué sentía por su familia? ¿Acaso cambiaría todo por tener a sus padres con él? ¿Estaba siendo egoísta?

No, se dijo el mismo, solo estaba siendo inocente. El amaba a Harry, a su abuela, a Ginny, a los Weasley, a Vict… pero también quería a sus padres, quería haber podido tenerlos con él, poder abrazarlos, poder hablar con ellos. Simplemente…

Teddy llegó hasta su cama, aquel sábado, y se tapó hasta quedar oculto. Allí quedó dormido al instante, con los pensamientos perdidos entre las memorias y las fantasías. Las palabras de la profesora se perdieron por mucho tiempo, hasta que años después, ya adulto, ya con familia, volvió a estar frente a aquel espejo, polvoriento y olvidado, y se acercó cautivado. Entonces recordó las palabras… "quiero que estés preparado". ¿Lo estaba?

_Listo, acabé. El más largo de todos. No sé si quedó bien, pero me gustó. Esperó que les agrade tanto la intervención de Minerva como la de Albus. Solo queda esperar comentarios, y decirles que nos vemos en el próximo deseo del corazón._


	6. Ron Weasley

_Si quieren comentar, no me enojo… COMENTEN POR FAVOR!_

_Estoy reescribiendo este capitulo. Se me acaba de ocurrir algo mejor, como en un sueño o el sueño de un sueño. Espero que les guste más, que crean que esta mejor. Si no, no importa. Yo creo que está mejor._

**5. Ron Weasley**

Ron abrió los ojos, y volteó a ver alrededor. Estaba en un salón vacío, oscuro, sin nada en él excepto un solitario espejo polvoriento, que parecía brillar desde el centro de la habitación. Ron volteó a ver a la estancia, intentando recordar como llegó allí, pero la mente se le negaba a responder. El solitario guardapelo golpeaba su pecho al ritmo de sus respiraciones entrecortadas. No había forma de salir.

Sin más que hacer, Ron se acercó lentamente al espejo. Con una mano quitó lentamente el polvo y dejó que el reflejo se viera. Se vió a él, se vio con la cara sucia, llena de ojeras, delgado y con el cabello largo y desordenado. Parecía que no había dormido en semanas, parecía que su vida se estaba acabando.

El guardapelo, de pronto, comenzó a brillar intensamente, de un rojo sangriento que llenó toda la estancia. La imagen, a la luz infernal, comenzó a cambiar lentamente. Una voz fría, serpentosa, salió de ningún lado, haciendo a Ron retroceder un poco, y caer al suelo.

- Todo lo que deseas es posible, Ronald Weasley, pero tambien todos tus miedo son posibles...

Ron alzó la vista, y vio el espejo. Las sombras rojas y negras se disipaban lentamente para revelar una escena que se quedó grabada en su mirada. Harry y Hermione se besaban apasionanamente, en el claro de un bosque, solos y ajenos a todo.

- Siempre has sido el menos amado por la chica que prefiere a tu amigo...

Las sombras crecían. Ron quería huir pero las piernas no respondían. ¿A donde huiría, en todo caso, si ni siquiera sabía como llegó allí en primer lugar? Quería gritar, pero la boca se quedaba estatica. La imagen cambió entonces, mostrando un familia que sonreía. Su propia familia. Pero el no estaba allí, allí no había rastro del hijo menor, pelirrojo, alto y delgado. Pero si había un joven de ojos verdes y pelo negro, que sonreía como nunca lo había visto sonreír.

- El menos amado por una madre que anziaba tener una hija...

La voz fría fue cortada por otro, una que conocía demasiado bien. Harry le hablaba con un tono cínico, cruel, soberbio y malisioso. Al mismo tiempo, la imagen quedaba inmortalizada en los ojos de Ron.

- Tu madre admitió que preferiría tenerme a mí como hijo...

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Ron, mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás. Pero el espejo parecía aumentar, mientras la estancia se achicaba. El aire se hacía pesado, asfixiandolo. Todo se tenía de rojo, todo se volvía sombrío. Todo comenzaba a hacer que Ron se volviera loco.

La imagen cambió, y mostró por primera vez a Ron. Estaba sentado en una cama vieja, con arapos por ropa y con la cara completamente pálida. La estancia, pobremente iluminada, solo tenía la cama, un buró donde una foto de Ron, Hermione y Harry descanzaba, y una tele vieja, llena de polvo. Las arañas colgaban del techo. En la tele se veían imagenes, de su familia, de sus amigos, de Harry y Hermione, todos ellos existosos, todos ellos en un mundo que no lo recordaba.

- Siempre el segundón, eternamente eclipsado...

Ron tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. No quería ver más. No era cierto. No lo era... Se paró, cargado de ira, y golpeó el espejo con la mano, mientra su boca se abría para gritar en tono enloquecido:

- Ya callate!

El golpe rompió el espejo lentamente, y los vidrios saltaron por los aires. Con el espejo, tambien la habitación se rompio, callendo en pedazos. Ron cerró los ojos un momento, y cuando volvió a abrirlos estaba sentado en el mismo lugar, en la misma estancia, con el mismo espejo que tenía antes. Solo que ahora no había ningun guardapelo colgando de su pecho.

Ron se acercó lentamente al espejo. El polvo no lo dejaba ver, pero algo le decía que debía ver. Tenía que comprobar que todo eso no era real, que nada de eso existía, ni siquiera en las entrañas de un espejo...

- Puedes ver...

Ron volteó hacia atrás, para encontrarse con Dumbledore sonriendo amablemente hacia él. Sus ojos parecían atravesarlo. Ron se sintió nervioso, no quería voltear. Tenía miedo. Dumbledore se acercó a él, y se paró a su lado, con la mirada fija en el espejo. Siguió hablando.

- Se llama el espejo de Oesed, y no tienes nada que temer de él. Anda, voltea a verlo.

Ron volteó lentamente, y alzó temblorosamente la mano hasta quitarle el polvo. Acercó la mirada, mientras las sombras se disipaban. Una escena le contestó, una escena que hizo que Ron diera un respiro, y se quedaba envelesado observnado. Hermione estaba frente a él, vestida de blanco, y con la sonrisa más grande en el rostro que jamás le vio. Y junto a ella, vestido de traje, un Ron en completa felicidad. Las palabras salieron de lña nada, y Ron supo lo que venía.

- Puede besar a la novia...

Ron se acercó hasta rozar el espejo, viendo como él y Hermione unían sus labios por primera vez. Dumbledore, trás él, le miraba serio. Su voz rompió el encanto de la escena.

- Intenta recordar eso antes de que cometas otro error...

Ron se despertó con un grito sordo. Estaba sudando. El guardapelo, en su cuello, parecía tener un brillo especial aquella noche. Ron se sentó en la cama, intentando recordar el sueño. Entonces su mirada se encontró con Hermione durmiendo, y un flash de ellos besandose llenó su mente. Ron se sonrojó completamente, sin saber que pensar. Y entonces recordó como Harry y Hermione siempre se iban juntos, al bosque, solos... y otra vez sus pensamientos quedaron ocultos tras los celos.


End file.
